The Frontiers Saga Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. New to wikis? The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the Edit link that appears at the top of the page. Don't be afraid to edit – anyone can edit almost every page, and we are encouraged to be bold! Remember – you can't break the Wiki; Mistakes on the wiki are pretty easy to fix, as all edits can be reversed, fixed or improved later, and we would rather have editors who contribute plenty of information and make a few mistakes than have editors who never add their information because they are too worried about not being able to do it perfectly. Remember that perfection isn't required. As you get more comfortable with the wiki, you'll probably want to familiarize yourself with the Manual of Style, but you're likely to learn as much from the experience of actually editing as from reading about it. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to check out the . * If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask at the . * Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account. So ! How you can contribute Looking for something to do to improve the Wiki, but you are not sure where to start. Here are some suggestions: * Expand a stub Some articles are merely placeholders, waiting for someone like yourself to come along and expand upon them. You can find a list of these "stubs" here. * Improve and Expand – Many articles can be improved and expanded upon. You could roam the site looking for articles that you feel are too vague, missing information, or need re-wording of sentences and paragraphs so that they would be more understandable. If you notice information that is missing from an article, add it. * Fix errors such as grammar or spelling mistakes. Large quantities of small fixes can greatly improve the quality of the wiki. * Write a new article – Have we missed a character, location or anything else? . Also see the . If there are a lot of pages that link to an empty page, you may want to create it. ;Other * Monitoring Articles, you can monitor the and/or , to catch and fix mistakes. * Helping Other Users, many users don't know some of the ways they can help on the wiki. You could help them out by sharing with them some of your knowledge, and encouraging them to get active and find something to start editing. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit your . Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use the , that can be found at the bottom of that article. * For more general discussions you can use the . Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community